1. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to an antenna; more particular, to a chip-type antenna device and chip structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The antenna device is the essential part of the wireless communication apparatus (e.g., cell phone or smart phone). The conventional antenna device includes a circuit board and an antenna. The circuit board defines a clearance area, and the clearance area is only provided for mounting the antenna. Moreover, the clearance area is formed without any metal to prevent interference with the antenna. However, the wireless communication apparatus is gradually smaller, thus the clearance area of the circuit board is gradually smaller, such that the antenna is gradually closer to the other components of the wireless communication apparatus. Thus, the design of the antenna device needs to considerate the proper use of the circuit board and to meet the requirements of the performance of the antenna.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive through industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.